


A little love is all I need

by S_Nebulosa



Series: There's no such thing as too many hugs (or fics about them) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Pre-Relationship, Sad Lena Luthor, floating cuddles, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Kara has been extremely busy the past few weeks and hasn't seen Lena. Now, she's finally got time and upon checking in on her friend, finds out she's having a bad day. She goes over to Lena's place to help in any way she can to make her feel a little happier.





	A little love is all I need

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The cuddle fic is here.

The past few days have been the busiest Kara has had in a long time. Article deadlines, stressful research for said articles, keeping the city safe and keeping up with basic stuff like laundry, meals and (almost) enough sleep.

But now, finally, most of the stress and deadlines have past and she can breathe again for a moment. And spend some much-needed time to revive her social life.

She starts, of course, with her best friend.

She does send a text to Alex first saying she has time for sister night again and suggests tomorrow night. She accompanies the message with a plethora of links to cute baby animals, dancing animals, animals doing tricks and some noticeable articles her sister might like. To make up for the radio silence.

It’s just a little past noon so Kara doesn’t even think to check whether Lena is at L-Corp. She is, therefore, most surprised when she arrives at its top floor and gets told by one of Lena’s new assistants that the CEO isn’t at the office today.

A little prying helps her gather the information she needs.

Lena hasn’t come in today at all. That is most unusual for her workaholic friend, whom she’d caught finishing some paperwork deep into night on more than one occasion.

She thanks the assistant and turns back around, riding the elevator to the ground floor as she listens for Lena’s heartbeat. With a little concentration, she can locate it to Lena’s apartment. The steady beat telling her Lena isn’t asleep but also not doing something very strenuous, like running for her life — something she’s forced to do much too frequently.

Kara opts to call first. She doesn’t want to intrude and barge in unwelcome.

“ _Kara?_ ” Lena answers the phone, voice a little gravelly. For a moment Kara thinks she was asleep after all. “ _Is everything alright?_ ”

“Hey. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you but I was at L-Corp to see if you wanted have lunch and Kim said you hadn’t been in today so I just wanted to check and see if you still want to have lunch or if there’s something I can do for you.” Kara breathes out deeply, having uttered the way too long sentence in a single breath.

Lena stays silent for a moment, as if trying to process Kara calling to check in on _her_ instead of needing something from her. “ _Oh. No, there’s— Maybe— I’m not really hungry. And you didn’t wake me, so don’t worry about that._ ”

“Are you okay?”

A beat of silence. Then Lena answers with a soft hum, entirely unconvincing.

“Lena,” Kara chastises softly, asking her for honesty.

The sound of air being blown out travels across the line, followed after several moments by Lena’s answer, “ _I’m just having a little off-day but I’m fine._ ”

“Would it be okay if I come over?” Kara asks hopefully. They haven’t seen each other in a while and Kara misses her. Plus, she really wants to be there for Lena. Especially now that she seems to need it. Even more so, now after not having been there for her for a while. After seemingly dropping her out of nowhere. But, she won’t force herself onto Lena. If Lena doesn’t want her there, she will keep her distance.

Lena remains silent for a long time. Kara waits patiently, making her way out of L-Corp and choosing to start walking in the direction of Lena’s apartment. If Lena declines, she can always change directions to CatCo.

Eventually, Kara is the one to fill the silence. Nervously rambling because Lena didn’t reply and she doesn’t know what else to do but talk.

“You don’t have to say ‘yes’ if you don’t want to. But if you do, I don’t expect you to do anything, like, you don’t have to get dressed or get food or clean up or brush your hair or anything. I just want to be there for you because you shouldn’t be alone if you’re not feeling well. So, I just want to help you feel better and make sure you’re okay. If you’ll have me.”

“ _I’m not sick, Kara,_ ” comes Lena’s only reply.

“That doesn’t mean you’re feeling well.”

“ _I’ll be fine._ ”

“I don’t doubt that,” Kara says quickly, a sad smile gracing her lips at the reminder Lena is used to taking care of herself. “I didn’t ask if you’ll be fine, though. I asked if I could come over. Maybe I can help you feel better sooner?” She tries to keep the hopefulness out of her voice so as not to push Lena into doing something she might not want.

“ _Okay._ ”

Kara has to suppress an excited squeal at Lena’s agreement.

“Do you need anything? Want me to bring lunch or groceries or anything else?” she offers instead.

“ _No, thank you. I’m good._ ”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes. I can let myself in, I’ll just knock before I open the door so you know it’s me, okay?”

“ _Okay._ ” Lena sounds a little distant, like she’s unwillingly agreeing but Kara hopes that’s not true and that she won’t regret agreeing to her coming over.

“I’ll see you in a bit then.”

Lena hums again.

Knowing not to expect more of a reply, Kara hangs up, even more determined now than before to go over and make Lena’s day better.

She doesn’t completely listen to Lena saying she doesn’t need anything and gets some quick groceries. Just in case. She can’t have Lena starve and she herself _is_ a Kryptonian, she needs her food. It’s only a few bags and there’s veggies and fruit and some non-food items in there too.

As promised, Kara knocks on Lena’s hardwood front door before searching for the spare key Lena had given her a few months ago. She slips it in the lock and lets herself in, announcing her presence once more by softly calling for Lena once she’s stepped foot inside the apartment.

Lena replies with a simple, “In here.” It’s soft, barely above a whisper. Kara doesn’t know if she would’ve been able to pick up without her super hearing. Maybe just barely. But as she does have powers, she can hear Lena’s voice is coming from the living room.

She quickly tidies away the stuff she bought. Everything that needs to be refrigerated or in the freezer, neatly placed there so Lena can easily navigate it later. With everything put away, she grabs one of the remaining bags and moves over to the living room.

There, she finds Lena, wrapped up in a heavy blanket, on the couch. She looks tired. A little pale and eyes just a tad sunken. Her head is resting on a pillow and from just beneath the blanket, the overlarge head of a stuffed animal pokes out, its face tucked beneath Lena’s chin.

Lena’s eyes lift to meet Kara’s gaze, a tiny smile gracing her lips but not reaching her eyes.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Kara asks, keeping her voice soft and unthreatening as she slowly closes the distance between them and strokes away some stray hairs from Lena’s face.

A shifting of fabric around Lena’s shoulders the only reply. A forlorn shrug.

“Have you eaten or drunk anything today yet?”

Lena nods, pointing with her chin at a half-empty water bottle on the table. No food, though.

“I got you some fruit. Do you maybe want to try eating a little? I think maybe you’ll feel a little better if you do.”

Lena’s eyes are looking at her just so. Kara can’t find words for it. Watery but not like she’s about to cry. Sparkly but without the happiness. Hopeful maybe?

“Okay.” Lena nods a little as she says it.

Immediately, Kara speeds to the kitchen and back, not wanting to leave Lena alone lest she think Kara’s abandoned her. She hands Lena a small container with cut fruit — one with a little bit of everything so Lena has a choice in which fruits exactly she eats — and a fork.

Slowly, Lena eats most of the fruit, as she divides her attention between Kara and the food. The stuffed animal stays tightly tucked beneath her chin. Her arm is clad in what looks to be an oversized sweater or hoodie.

Kara remains seated in front of Lena. Watches her bring piece of fruit after piece of fruit to her mouth until she starts picking at them, poking the pieces around with her fork.

“You don’t have to finish it, I just didn’t want you to be hungry.”

Lena nods, still twirling her fork through the food. Until she puts the fork in the tub and hands it over to Kara.

“You can have the rest,” she says softly. Sounding so much unlike the Lena Kara knows, it’s a little disquieting. Kara wonders for a brief moment if she’s trying to joke but just can’t muster up the lightheartedness to deliver it.

Kara takes the fruit and makes a face at it. Fruit is offensive. There’s no way she’s going to eat it and Lena knows it. She stares at the repulsive fruit, a frown appearing on her brows.

Then, a small sound filters into her ears. A tiny giggle. A stifled laugh.

She looks up to find Lena smiling slightly at her. A hint of a knowing smirk on her face. She already looks a lot more than the Lena Kara knows and she sticks her tongue out to her friend before putting the lid back on the tub and putting it on the table.

“Do you want to do anything? Maybe take a walk,” Kara suggests. She’s heard it’s good for humans to go outside, especially when they’re feeling a little down.

Lena shakes her head and shifts on the couch, pulling the blanket over her shoulders again and burrowing in a little better.

“Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what’s wrong?”

Lena shakes her head again, closing her eyes and burrowing her face in the soft fur of the wolf in her arms.

“Netflix?” Kara points at the television screen and earns a shrug in reply.

She tries to not get frustrated, there’s a reason Lena is barely responding to her questions and she doesn’t want to fuel that. So instead of being exasperated with Lena, she asks one last question. If she doesn’t get an answer, she’ll opt for Netflix because at least Lena didn’t _not_ want to do that. “What would you like to do?”

Kara can hear Lena’s heart rate increases slightly, yet she answers with, “I don’t know.” She turns her face away even more from Kara, as if trying to hide herself.

“Hey, Lena, look at me please. We can do whatever you want and I won’t say ‘no’. Literally, anything. No judgement. I’ll even plot for world domination with you, if that’s what you want and need right now.”

Lena sneaks a peek from behind her stuffed animal, a tiny twinkle in her eyes at Kara’s preposterous idea.

“Tell me. What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I guess Netflix is fine.”

Kara cocks her eyebrow at Lena. She knows full well Lena isn’t saying what she wants and just pleasing Kara right now.

A slight blush creeps up Lena’s cheeks as she gauges Kara to see if she’s truly being honest.

Having seemingly decided that she is, she scoots back on the couch a little.

“Would you mind?” Lena asks shyly, patting the freed up space in front of her.

“Oh. Sure!”

Kara shoots up from the floor and lies down next to Lena, slipping beneath the blanket she’s holding up for Kara to get under. The couch is barely large enough for the two of them so Kara is glad she’s the one lying on the edge. At least she can use her powers if she does fall off.

Lena spreads the blanket over Kara and burrows in close to her, pressing into her side. The stuffed wolf is still tucked under her arm but is now lying on top of her so there’s enough room for Kara.

“Do you want to cuddle?” Kara asks when she notices Lena lying awkwardly still next to her.

“Please.” Lena’s voice is small, fragile. “If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. Come here.” Kara spreads her arms wide, tucking the one closest to Lena underneath her and pulling her a little closer. The other arm, she wraps around Lena’s body as her head rests on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara quickly fishes the tv remote out of a pocket on the side of the couch and scrolls through the Netflix menu on the screen.

“Any preferences?”

“No. Just please not something too loud or heavy, please,” Lena whispers, her breath ghosting over Kara’s collarbone.

“How about a nature documentary?”

Kara feels more than sees Lena nod her consent and starts looking for a good one.

Right before she’s about to press play, she feels something warm and wet drip on her neck. It slides down agonisingly slow, tickling her skin but it doesn’t make Kara laugh.

On the contrary. It makes her heart ache because here she is, with her best friend who’s having a bad day and somehow she’s even managed to make her cry.

Lena tries to wipe away her tears without having Kara notice.

Kara can’t help but ask, “What’s wrong?”

Lena startles slightly, tensing up for a moment before she relaxes again, though not as much as she had when Kara had just lay down next to her.

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing but it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it right now.”

A short silence follows but is soon interrupted.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

Lena refuses to meet Kara’s eye, staring at some indistinct spot on the wall as she lets the question hang in the air. Kara is so perplexed by it, she needs a moment to find her tongue and answer.

“You’re my friend, Lena. Of course I’m nice to you. I like you.”

Kara can almost hear the gears turning in Lena’s head. As if what she’s said is somehow a far stretch, that being a friend and being nice haven’t been compatible for her.

“You don’t think I’m annoying or bothering you?”

“Never,” Kara vows. “I hate to see you feeling low and I’m glad you let me be here for you now.”

Lena silently nods, several stray hairs tickling Kara’s chin with the movement. Her tears don’t stop flowing and Kara decides a distraction may be the best course of action now. She finds the remote back and presses play on a documentary about sea life. Aquatic animals have always intrigued her and Lena’s mentioned finding them interesting before so it seems a safe bet.

* * *

As the narrator’s voice drones on in the background, Lena slowly calms down again. Kara’s hands around her body, making soothing motions on her back and arm. Her stuffed animal still safely wrapped in her own embrace, her chin resting on its head. She brushes away the remnants of some stray tears away from her face. A school of tiny fish swims past on the television screen.

As her body relaxes, she feels her eyelids grow heavy. It shouldn’t really be a surprise she’s tired. She did spend most of the night waking up intermittently and the entire morning either feeling drained or just spending her time straight out sobbing. Still, it does take her a little off guard. Sleeping around other people has always been difficult.

Now, of course, this is Kara and she’s never more comfortable with another person. Save for maybe Jack and Sam but even with them it had taken her time to comfortably fall asleep. Despite it being Kara, she still tries to fight it.

She doesn’t want to fall asleep on the blonde and pin her to the couch for lord knows how long because she’s very much aware Kara wouldn’t try to wiggle her way from underneath her to do something else. She’d just wait for Lena to wake up and Lena can’t have that happen. Kara probably has lots of work to do and what if there’s an emergency that requires Supergirl. She can’t do that to National City.

“How’re you feeling?” Kara asks, as if sensing her struggle. Then again, maybe she actually can. Maybe Lena’s heartbeat is betraying her again or maybe Kara can somehow feel how heavy her eyelids are.

“Tired.” She decides to be honest, even if that makes Kara shoo her to bed and leave. She really hopes it doesn’t.

“You should take a nap.”

Lena shrugs. She definitely should but at the same time she wants to enjoy this time with Kara. Even with her mind going a hundred miles an hour to tell her everything that’s wrong with her and every minute detail of every single mistake she’s ever made in her life, she just wants to be with Kara.

Kara seems to have her own idea about Lena’s reluctance, pulling her closer and rolling a little so she’s now fully lying on top of Kara. Her torso resting on Kara’s and her legs supported by Kara’s legs. Then, ever so slowly, Kara starts to hover. Not much, just a few inches above the couch.

Instinctively, Lena tenses up. Heights aren’t her thing and not having solid ground — or furniture — beneath her feels unfamiliar, even though Kara is just as solid as, and probably even stronger than, her couch. Lena’s brain doesn’t compute that yet and she pulls her arms closer to her body, clenching all the muscles in her body.

“I won’t drop you,” Kara soothes, arms making reassuring and soothing motions on Lena’s back and shoulders. It doesn’t take long for Lena to realise this is Kara. She won’t be dropped. Ever. Even if Kara wouldn’t have a reason to help Lena or make Lena feel better, she will never let anything happen to her. She’s already proven that the day they met by saving Lena’s life twice.

“This always helps Alex when she can’t sleep, so maybe it’ll do the same for you. Just try to relax. I’m not going anywhere.”

The documentary on the television pans to a coral reef, bright coloured structures moving past and small fish swimming around them.

“Oh! Don’t tell Alex I said that!” Kara exclaims all of a sudden.

Lena smiles a little. Of course Kara would blurt out something she shouldn’t have. It’s a miracle she’s somehow still kept Supergirl a secret.

“I won’t,” Lena promises.

Without her permission, Lena feels every single muscle in her body relax — except the ones holding on to Rabbit, her stuffed wolf. Kara is nice and warm beneath her, like her own personal furnace. The blanket on top of her making her feel nice and cozy and trapping in the heat.

Kara’s floating does wonders but she can’t fall asleep like this. That way she’s certain Kara won’t get anything useful done and she doesn’t want to bother her like that.

In a desperate attempt to keep from falling asleep she decides talking probably helps. But her sleep-muddled brain isn’t the best at finding appropriate conversation topics.

“You’re hot,” she ends up saying.

“I’m sorry. Kryptonians run a few degrees warmer than humans.”

 _Wait._ She didn’t mean it as an insult or bad thing. It’s a compliment.

“It’s nice.” To prove her point, she shifts a little to find a more comfortable position and closes her eyes, practically nuzzling into Kara.

“Oh, thank you.” Kara’s hand helplessly roam in the air for a moment as Lena readjusts but they’re soon back to stroking her back. One of them, slowly moving up and ending up making circular patterns on her temple.

After that, it isn’t long before Lena can feel herself being dragged off to sleep and there’s nothing she can do about it.

* * *

Kara can sense Lena stirring on the couch. It’s been a while since she fell asleep and Kara feels somehow relieved she’s waking up. Maybe it’s because she’d feared Lena would stay in slumber forever, or that she wouldn’t get to share her food — sharing food is very important to Kara. She finally cooked something herself and it doesn’t even smell half bad. She just won’t tell Lena the spices were pre-packed and she only had to cut the veggies and follow the instructions.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Kara walks over to Lena with some fresh water for her to wake up with.

“Hey,” Lena answers groggily, voice thick with sleep. “You left the couch.”

“I did, sorry. I got hungry.” Kara walks back to the kitchen to prevent the food from burning — it would be a shame to ruin it now— but keeps her body turned towards Lena.

“That’s— it’s fine.” Lena rubs in her eyes before slowly sitting up and sipping some water. “I didn’t want you to feel like I was keeping you here.”

“You didn’t. Want some curry?” Kara offers, already filling a plate.

“Err, okay. Just a little bit. I’m not really hungry.”

Kara fills a second plate and brings both of them to the dinner table. Lena reluctantly removes the blanket and makes her way over to the table too, sitting down across from Kara. Kara watches her eat for a moment, making sure she is actually putting food in her mouth and not just air with one single rice kernel.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Better. A little sleepy.”

“You could get some more sleep after dinner,” Kara suggests.

Lena shakes her head. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight if I do.”

 _Okay, fair enough. That sounds reasonable._ Kara nods and changes the subject.

“You said you’d started watching a new tv show the other day. Is it any good?”

“Oh, yes, it’s amazing. The story is so well-written and it’s so different from most of the tv shows I’ve heard about.”

Lena’s face lights up as she talks about something different. Something she enjoys. Kara gives herself a small pat on the back for bringing it up. She knows it won’t make Lena any better but for now it does make her seem a little happier and it’s clearly a great distraction.

Kara lets their conversation flow naturally, staying away from prodding Lena to open up. They finish dinner, Kara eating several plates in the time Lena takes to finish her portion, and she makes them both some tea.

They end up back on the couch again. This time, both seated and clutching warm mugs against their bodies. Once again, a silence falls over them. Kara stares at the black screen of the television, unsure of what to say. Lena seems lost in her own mind, eyes fixed on the steam coming from her mug, and Kara chooses to just see what happens. Let the silence be for a bit.

“I’m sorry for this afternoon,” Lena blurts out after a while. “I shouldn’t have bothered you with making me feel better.” Lena’s finger traces the rim of her mug, her eyes darting between Kara and the tea.

“What? Lena, no. No. I offered. I’m very glad you let me be there for you. I didn’t even do much.” Kara places her free hand on Lena’s knee and tries to catch her restless eyes. “Lena, I care about you and I like making you feel better. You’re not a bother to me. Ever.”

Lena averts her eyes again. Wetness pooling in their edges and slowly building up until tears slip down her cheeks. She pulls the sleeve of her hoodie over her hand and angrily wipes at them.

They’re quickly replaced by fresh tears. A steady stream now making its way down her cheeks, cascading down her jaw until they release and plummet down to her lap. To hide it, Lena tries to fold in on herself, hunching over more and crossing her legs beneath herself, her head tilted away from Kara.

Kara can’t look at it any longer. She puts her arm around Lena’s shoulder, waiting a brief moment for Lena to shake it off if she doesn’t want the comfort. When Lena reacts with a soft sob, Kara pulls her in closer, wrapping her arm tightly around Lena’s shoulders and leans over. Lena burrows her head in Kara’s neck and seems to be overcome by her own emotions, now full on sobbing.

Kara places both of their mugs on the table. It would do no good to either of them to spill scalding hot tea. She places her arms back around Lena and rubs soothing circles on her back.

“You’re okay,” Kara whispers against Lena’s hair. Lena is clinging to her tightly, fists clenching her shirt. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara’s shirt slowly soaks with tears as she keeps a steady stream of sweet nothings going, whispered into Lena’s hair. She’s never seen Lena like this. Even after the Daxamite invasion, after yet another betrayal from Lillian, after Jack dying, Lex showing up and betraying her again, Morgan Edge provoking her, she’s always kept up appearances. Sure, she’d drink a little too much whiskey and isolate herself but Kara’s never seen her _this_ broken before. What if something happened again?

Kara shakes her thoughts. Lena’s been very forward about whenever something in her life happened. She told Kara about working with Lex, about shooting Lex, about any L-Corp development, any rude investor. So, maybe nothing happened and Lena is just fighting with herself.

Eventually, Lena’s shoulders stop shaking and her grip on Kara loosens a bit. She unclenches her fists and pulls back, folding back in on herself. From beneath her lashes, she looks at Kara.

“Do you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That you don’t mind. That you—” Lena hesitantly looks at Kara for a short moment— “that you… care?”

“Of course I do, Lena!” Kara quickly reassures her. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t. I know I’ve been a little unavailable lately but I never meant to— Lena?”

Lena is once again avoiding eye contact like it’s the one purpose in her life. Tears are flowing steadily down her cheeks, even though she tries to dab them away with her sleeve. Her left hand blindly reaches besides her and holds onto one of the legs of her stuffed animal.

A small sniffle escapes her and she’s silent for a long time as she seems to regain some composure in order to be able to speak.

“I’m sorry. I just— you’re so nice and I don’t really feel like I deserve that.”

“You do. You do deserve it, Lena. You know that, right?” Kara turns to face Lena a little better while the brunette pulls her wolf on her lap, fiddling with its tail.

“I do— but sometimes I don’t.” Lena shrugs, hugging her wolf to her chest as she lets her gaze briefly connect with Kara’s.

Kara doesn’t know how to reply. Nothing she can say will make that better and she knows Lena doesn’t need her to say that she does deserve it, again. Instead, she just offers her hand as a small comfort. Her palm up, fingers wiggling in invitation to Lena. She’s crossed her legs below herself and Lena mimics her position, hand sliding into Kara’s.

Kara lets her thumb trace idle circles on Lena’s skin as another silence stretches on. Kara’s determined to let Lena take it at her own pace, say however much she wants to say, and Kara isn’t going to pry.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m faking it all,” Lena confesses. “That I’m not enough. Not good enough, not smart enough, not thoughtful enough, not kind enough. That I don’t count and that people don’t really care about _me_.” Lena’s tearful eyes look at Kara again, gauging her reaction.

“You are. You are everything you should be,” Kara offers, earning a wet snicker, a huff of sorts, and a small head shake from Lena.

“I just don’t like me, sometimes. It feels like I’m faking who I am. Like I’m just doing it for attention. I’m just running a company because it gives me attention. Or I’m just saying I’m gay for attention.”

“Lena, no one says they’re gay for attention. And certainly no one rebrands an entire company, pouring their heart and soul into it and working day and night for it just for attention.”

“But what if I do?”

“Do you?”

“No. I don’t know. Maybe?”

“It’s okay to want attention, you know. People are social creatures. We all need attention. But I don’t think that’s why you do what you do.”

Lena shakes her head.

“And from what you told me, I don’t think you’re faking being gay. You don’t have to meet a certain threshold to count as gay. If you say or feel like you’re not straight, that’s enough. You’re gay enough, with or without label.” Kara squeezes her hand reassuringly.

Lena’s tears start back up again and Kara lifts her arms to invite Lena to another hug. She deserves it. She deserves every bit of Kara’s love and care and Kara’s determined to show her.

Lena nearly barrels into Kara’s open arms and Kara, startled by the force, falls back so Lena doesn’t hurt herself on Kara’s solid form. They lie on the couch, tangled limbs, a stuffed animal uncomfortably pressed between them. Kara wraps her arms around Lena and shifts a little so she’s more comfortable as Lena pulls the toy from between them, resting her head on Kara’s chest. A giggle escapes her lips and Kara is quick to burst into laughter too.

She holds Lena in her arms, giving her silent comfort and she feels Lena relax in her arms once again. A sigh escapes her friend’s lips and Kara wants to ask more questions but she knows not to pry too much. Lena has to open up to her at her own pace and maybe also get some outside help, but Kara isn’t going to ruin the moment right now to suggest it. She’ll bring it up later.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Lena asks, her head lifting a little from Kara’s torso to look at her.

“Sure! Which one?”

A warmth fills Kara’s chest. She’s proud, of Lena mostly. She knows how hard it is for Lena to talk about personal stuff, to open up. There’s a reason she has such high walls. Kara can’t imagine how often she must’ve been hurt to develop them. And she’s overcoming them slowly, opening up to Kara and, at a much slower pace but opening up nonetheless, to the other super friends. Today, her milestone is asking for what she needs. It doesn’t matter that she needed a little help to do so, she managed eventually and that’s what counts.

“Imagine me and you?” Lena smiles a soft smile, looking expectantly at Kara to agree with her.

“Gay,” Kara comments dryly before she reaches out to pick up the remind and look up the movie. Lena laughs again and Kara is certain it’s the best sound of the day as she joins in the laughter, enjoying the lightness of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @[s-nebul0sa](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com) for anyone who wants to contact me there. Or just lurk.


End file.
